fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Blood Roots
Blood Roots is the second episode of the first series of The Shock Block. It aired on 31st May, 2000. Plot Fyp gets told by The Joker, who escaped prison, that there is a hidden treasure located in a dark forest located to the west of where he lives. Fyp does not trust The Joker, but decides to head off annyway. He brings Kylione with him to help him, incase the treasure needs digged. As the two approach a cave, Fyp says that it may be a bad idea to do this after all, but he sees Kylie running into it, excited. He proceeds. Kylie and Fyp then find a very large flower in a large room. The two run towards it, before getting grabbed by tree branches. Kylie brang a knife with her incase this happened and frees her and Fyp. They try to escape but Fyp steps on a rock which falls out of its position and creates a hole for him to fall through. Kylie tries tp help him out, but she also falls through the hole. Kylie and Fyp are then trapped inside a mini cave, surrounded by tree branches. Kylie uses her phone to call the police, then her mother. Kylie's mum panics on the incident and thinks she will never see her again. Kylie also phones Fyp's parents about the whole thing, Fyp's father, who is a lawyer, orders workers to dig through the cave and find them. After a news report breaksthrough, it spreads through the households of the other four kids. Charlie and Chan make it to the cave to find their two friends. Chan says that this sounds like an awful idea, but Charlie doesn't seem to care. They proceed into the cave. They come across the large room, only the flower is gone and it has been replaced with a downward staircase. The two proceed to a darkish room. A tree branch attacks and grabs Chan, but Charlie uses an igniter she brang to burn it. The tree branch then grabs her but Chan uses two shot guns he carries to kill it. As Charlie and Chan proceed on, they find the mini cave Kylie and Fyp are still trapped in. They are, however, not sure how to distract the tree branches around them. Chan shoots the lot and Charlie finds the two captives in the mini cave. Kylie and Fyp are delighted to see the duo, but they are unsure how to get out. The four go the way back, but the flower has, strangely, returned, and blocks the way back. Charlie sets it on fire and it releases a strange glowing capsule. As the four find themselves out, and get asked by various citizens, The Joker reappears and asks for the capsule. Fyp, who currently has it, refuses to give it back. The Joker then comes closer, but the police come and arrest him. The capsule was apparently a treasured peril to the people who lived in the forest thousands of years ago, and is worth thousands of pounds. This gives Fyp the idea to sell it. The four are confronted by Tinashe and Roary, and asked about what had happened. Fyp, however, says that it is none of their business. Tinashe then puts on a shocked face, making Fyp feel awkward. Trivia * Roary had no lines in the episode, and Tinashe only had one. Category:2000 Category:Shock Block